1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display apparatus, and particularly to a touch electrophoretic display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of the flat display technology and the flat display apparatuses having advantages of light in weight, small in size and low power consuming, the flat display apparatuses have become more and more popular. In general, the flat display apparatuses include liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, plasma display panel (PDP) apparatuses, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display apparatuses and electrophoretic display apparatuses, etc., wherein the electrophoretic display apparatus does not include light emitting source, so the electrophoretic display apparatus further has the advantage of power saving in comparison with other flat display apparatuses. Therefore, the electrophoretic display apparatus is widely applied to electronic paper products or other portable electronic products.
Moreover, to promote convenience of operating, more and more portable electronic products are respectively equipped with a touch display apparatus. Therefore, the conventional technique provides a touch electrophoretic display apparatus having a touch panel.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional touch electrophoretic display apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional touch electrophoretic display apparatus 100 includes a touch panel 110 and an electrophoretic display panel 200. The electrophoretic display panel 200 includes a substrate 210, a front plane laminate 220 and a protection sheet 230. The front plane laminate 220 is disposed on the substrate 210, and the protection sheet 230 is disposed on the front plane laminate 220. Furthermore, the front plane laminate 220 has an electrophoretic layer 222, and the substrate 210 has a drive circuitry layer 212 for driving the electrophoretic layer 222. Moreover, the protection sheet 230 is composed of a bottom protection film 231, a vapor-resistant film 233, an electron paper film 235, an anti-glare film 237 and a top protection film 239.
Due to the touch electrophoretic display apparatus 100 having no light emitting source, transmittance of the touch electrophoretic display apparatus 100 is highly related to brightness of the touch electrophoretic display apparatus 100. In the conventional touch electrophoretic display apparatus 100, the touch panel 110 disposed on the protection sheet 230 has protection functions for the electrophoretic display panel 200, and the protection functions of the touch panel 110 may include a part functions or all functions of the protection sheet 230. In other words, the conventional touch electrophoretic display apparatus 100 has some films which are not needed, so the transmittance of the touch electrophoretic display apparatus 100 is reduced and the brightness of the conventional touch electrophoretic display apparatus 100 is consequently reduced.